The present disclosure relates to providing air to a user, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing air flow.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional systems for providing air to an interior of a protective device worn by a user, such as, for example, powered air purifying respirators, will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.